


Conversation (And Heart) Starters

by MewWitch



Series: Just a Drop in the Pond [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Card Games, M/M, North uses his coworkers (especially Jack) as beta testers, Other Guardians play matchmaker, Post Movie, Pre-Relationship, Slash-ish, Slight Jackrabbit/Bunnyfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you start something, you never know where it's going to lead.</p>
<p>AKA My first attempt at Bunnyfrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation (And Heart) Starters

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Valentines Day!!!
> 
> I now present to you, my first attempt at Jackrabbit/Bunnyfrost!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Okay....um _Никогда не позволяйте вашей лошади выбрать водопой_."

"Really North?" Toothania let out a laugh while her fairies all giggled in the background. "That's the best advice you've ever recieved?"

"What does that even mean?" Jack whispered to himself.

Bunnymund, who had been sitting next to him on one of North's couches leaned over. "Doesn't matter, trust me. Besides, it loses something in translation.

"Alright, alright! Enough! Next card!" North bellowed. "Sandy, is your turn. _'Which in your opinion is the greatest junk food ever invented? What is the best healthy food?'_ "

The little golden man floated in place, a look of concentration on his face. He tapped one finger against his chin before suddenly raising it in the air, grinning brightly. Instantly a bar of chocolate made out of sand appeared above his head. After a few second the sandman made the candy vanish an replaced it with a bunch of grapes.

"Oh, Sandy. Chocolate? You know what that does to teeth-"

"Tooth! Please stop questioning everyone's answers. Cards are supposed to be _fun_. There is no need for nit-picking. It's ruins the game."

_"We've been playing a game?"_ Jack mock whispered.

_"Yeah, couldn't ya tell?"_ Bunny grinned back at him.

_"Nah, I thought this was some weird Guardian job interview questionaire."_ The winter sprite divulged into the rabbit's ear. 

__"Why would we do that? We've all already got the jobs?"_ _

The two conspiorers where interuped when North called out "Jack, your turn again for a card!" 

The boy rolled his eyes."Gugh...Do I have to?" 

"Yes, is important to test cards out before yeti's make decks for the children of the world. And as the youngest of us it is _especially_ important that we have your opinion." North assured. 

"Okay, fine." Giving in, Jack leaned forwards in anticipation. "Lay it on me." 

"Good, good. Alright, _'If you could meet for the first time over dinner with anyone, dead or alive, who would it be and why?'_ " 

"Oh that's easy, my sister. So I could ask her what her life was like growing up." 

The big man tsked. "Nuh-uh. It must be someone you've never met before." 

Jack frowned. "Well that's just stupid." 

"It is what's on the card." 

"Then the card's stupid too!" The boy argued. 

North sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Jack.." 

Jack jumped up from his seat. "No, you wanted my opinion and that's what I think of the stupid card.- _It's stupid!_ " 

"Fine, I will make sure to change the wording before yeti's start mass producing, alright?" 

"Alright then." Jack sat back down. "Guess that makes it your turn, huh kangaroo?" 

"Not so fast there ya hoon. Ya never answered your card's question." 

Jack looked at him like he'd grown a third ear. "Um..yeah I did." 

"Well ya didn't answer it right, now did ya." 

"Bunny does have a point Jack." Tooth pitched in. Sandy and North nodded their agreements. 

"Come on Frostbite, who's it gonna be?" Bunny egged. 

Jack looked like he wanted to argue over it some more, but he apparently got an idea, if the vindictive smirk that slowly spread across his face was any indication. 

_"Your Mom."_

Bunny was taken aback "Wait, what!?" 

"You heard me cottontail!" 

"Why you little-!" 

"Why Bunny's mother, Jack?" Tooth inquired before the two could but heads any further. 

"Why else? Bunny blackmail. I'm sure she would have _pleanty_ of embarrising stories fromwhen you were just a stupid kit. Oh I bet she'd be able to tell me things that you would just _die_ over if anyone found out!" 

Bunny looked like he was about ready to knock the kid out if he said one more thing. Before he could pounce on the brat though, Jack was up and flying out of one of the upper windows. 

"Thanks for the game North," He called over his shoulder, "it was a _basket_ of laughs! Haha! Get it Easter Bunny? _Basket_?" 

Bunny stared after him, still huffing in anger. "Ooh, when I get my mitts on that gob, I'll-!" 

"Aww..how sweet!" Tooth crooned. 

"Sweet?! What part of any of _that_ would you call sweet?!" The Pooka demanded incrediously. 

"Isn't it obvious? Jack wants to know more about you! If he could have dinner with absolutly anyone, he'd take the chance to learn more about you!" 

Sandy hovered next to her, forming little rabbits and snowflakes with hearts floating around them. 

If not for his fur, Bunny's face would be beet red. "I ain't got a clue what you're going on about mate." 

Tooth didn't hear him, still apparently off in Lala Jack land, but the diminuative figure mearly grinned. He quickly made a picture of Jack flying on the wind, a much smaller Bunny trailing behind. Then the Sandman made a shooing motion with his hands. His message was clear. 

_Go after him._

"Wh-whatever mate..I'm getting out of here before I catch whatever kind of crazy you all got." 

His cheeks still warmer than an inferno, Bunny quickly tapped out a hole in the workshop floor. With his back turned, he missed the sly looks the other male Guardians gave each other. 

_~*~*~*~_

As he raced thru the many twisting tunnels, not really having a destination in mind, the Guardian of Hope couldn't help but feel a little hope himself. 

__'Well, if Frostbite wants to get to know me so bad he'd be willing to put up with me mum, I_ guess _I could go tell him a few things....'__

Who knows, maybe the boy would share something back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the upcoming holiday and the fact that the resturant I work in has suddenly decided to put out decks of Conversation Starters cards on all the tables. Every question, by the way, came from those decks!
> 
> Also, more of my personal head canon-Bunny's mom must have been one heck of a BAMF! Even Bunny is intimidated by her, so the fact that Jack would be willing to hang out with her scores him some big points in the rabbits book.
> 
>  
> 
> And North's answer at the beginning translates to _'Never let your horse pick the watering hole'_.


End file.
